Dinosaur Island Adventure
by Worst Author Jaxen
Summary: Mario, Peach, and Luigi all go off to Dinosaur Island for a vacation. But of course, things never go as planned. On their first day there, Bowser rears his ugly head and makes trouble once more. Based on the events of Super Mario World, but very altered.


Dinosaur Island Adventure

A Worst Author Jaxen Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Everything of actual value in this belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1: Yoshi's Island – Yoshi's House

Mario blinked as he woke up, sitting up in the grass. A few leaves stuck to his clothing, and he absently brushed them off with a gloved hand. His eyes widened a moment later as he recalled the events that had happened prior, and he quite literally jumped to his feet and looked around. He was in the same place he last remembered, a small clearing where him and his friends had been having a picnic.

"Peach-a!" The mustachioed man called, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "Luigi!"

The red capped plumber turned as he heard a shuffling sound, and something green shifted in a pile of like colored leaves. A moment later, a tall mustached man in green stood up, a shower of leaves falling off him. The man rubbed at his head, and had a groggy look on his face. Mario's face broke out into a grin as he jumped the distance between them, and pat the green clad man on the shoulder.

"Luigi!" Mario cheered, happy to see his brother was safe and sound. At hearing his name, Luigi blinked as his eyes focused.

"Mario!" Luigi cheered, although his cheer was in relief. The taller man looked around confusedly for a second, and made a few hand gestures as he talked. "Where is the Princess?"

"Hmm..." Mario paused, looking around before scratching his chin in thought. After a moment, he jumped in the air and snapped his fingers, startling his brother. Making hand motions like his brother had moments ago, he made swishing motions and smashed one hand into the palm of the other while he explained. "Bowser hit-a us from-a behind!"

"Oh no!" Luigi moaned, sagging his head as he remembered being hit in the head and knocked into a pile of leaves. He had no memory of it being Bowser, as he'd gone down first, but who else could have done it?

"Luigi! We have to rescue Peach-a!" Mario exclaimed determinedly. The younger brother nodded, and gave Mario a good luck thumbs up. Mario stared at Luigi for several moments, neither speaking a word, and stepped closer. Luigi stepped backwards, making warding motions with his hands.

This continued for a few moments, Mario stepping closer and Luigi stepping back, until the green clad plumber felt himself back up into something and jumped in surprise. He whirled around to see a tree in the way, and himself pinned between it and Mario. Looking back and forth rapidly between the two, Luigi pulled his hat over his eyes to try to avoid his brothers gaze.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted, finally losing his patience with his brothers cowardly antics. Several moments passed, Mario tapping his foot expectantly, before Luigi peeked out from under his cap. "We have to rescue Peach-a!"

"..." Luigi mulled the prospect over, thinking to himself. Such a task would be dangerous, and his brother could probably handle it himself... But the princess was his friend aswell! Over his moment of cowardice, Luigi nodded and jumped in the air. "Ok!"

Satisfied, Mario turned to examine the area. There wasn't any clues around that he could see. After a moment, he motioned for Luigi to follow him and headed back to that Yoshi fellows house, who had been kind enough to show them around Yoshi's Island. The mustachioed man mused to himself about a Yoshi being named Yoshi, before focusing on the task at hand. He'd need to get Yoshi to help him, since the green dinosaur knew the area better than he did, and track down the Koopa King.

While Mario led the way, and was distracted by thoughts about how to go about saving the princess, Luigi's brief spark of bravery was quickly wearing off. The green clad mans thoughts quickly turned from daydreams of beating up Bowser and rescuing the princess to fears of the many dangers that could lie ahead. From his past adventures with Mario, he knew what to expect. Boos, Bomb-Ombs, Koopas, Goombas, Fireballs, Lava pits, Lakes, deep cliffs, dangerous pits, and many other obstacles and hindrances. By the time they reached the clearing that held Yoshi's House, Luigi was looking around nervously and scanning the area in a mild paranoia.

Yoshi's house was, to any who held even a mild appreciation for nature, a very appealing place. There was a red mailbox, with a lopsided sign taped to it that had, in clumsy print, the word "Yoshi" written on it. The word "house" was a bit misleading, however, as the only things it shared in common with a house was a fireplace complete with chimney, and a roof comprised of the branches and leaves of three trees. Red fruits grew on the trees, and little multi colored birds cheerfully hopped around the treetops. While not being much of a house as houses go, it had a nice comforting and peaceful feel to it. Unfortunately, the owner was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm..." Mario scratched his chin, looking around. There wasn't any sign of a fight or anything, so it didn't seem like Yoshi had been captured by King Koopa... He blinked as he noticed a blue and red speaker box floating in mid air. He'd seen these before, only on the odd occasion. Never really came across them during his adventures, but if he was right this was some kind of message device. Perhaps Yoshi had gone out to get something and left them a message? Nodding to himself, the red clad plumber walked under the device and jumped up, hitting it and triggering it with a small chime sound.

"Hello!" A oddly pitched voice spoke from the speaker suddenly, causing Luigi to jump and look around for the sound of the voice. "Sorry I'm not home, but I have gone to rescue my friends who were captured by Bowser."

Luigi blinked as he recognized the voice, and turned to his brother, who had a thoughtful look on his face. If he knew his brother, he'd insist they go help immediately, even though they already intended to stop King Bowser Koopa. Sure enough, moments later the shorter but older brother jumped in the air and exclaimed that they had to help out. Already expecting this, Luigi steeled his nerves and took a breath. Nodding to himself, he answered with all the gusto he could muster. "Okie-Dokie!"

Mario blinked at Luigi's lackluster response, thinking privately to himself that he'd have to teach his brother how to act more heroic. Putting that aside for now, the mustachioed man look between the two paths they had to chose from. They were yellowish dirt roads, both leading away from opposites sides of Yoshi's house. One went left, and the other went right. Unable to decide, Mario turned to Luigi and pointed in both directions. "Which-a way do we go?"

"Hmm..." Luigi paused to think, rubbing his chin with one hand before jumping up in the air as he got an idea. Spinning in place, the green clad plumber stopped after a few moments and groggily pointed down the left path, his entire body wobbling dizzily. Mario shrugged, thinking that was as good a way to decide as any, and started heading down the left path. Luigi shook his head to clear away the dizziness, and hurried after him.

* * *

Jaxen's Notes: This is my latest story, if it can be called that. Its based on Super Mario World, which as you know doubt know takes place in Dinosaur Land, but the personalities and such are based on the Mario & Luigi series. I doubt I portrayed any of that very well, though. In any case, I deemed this vaguely worthly of being posted, in the hopes that at least one person will find it vaguely entertaining.


End file.
